It Only Took A Week
by Chained2me03
Summary: Sakura's Mom gives birth, parents and brother in U.S.A, Syaoran in her house... WAIT!! There might be humor or not. Not good in humors. But that's all you need to know! Bye-bye!! See ya! ^_^
1. Confessing

Chain: Hi, Hi! Me bored. 'thing to do Kura-chan?  
  
Sakura: (Sigh) Nope. One thing. First do a note, next the disclaimer, last but not least. THE GODDAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain: Okay, okay! But I still have lots of stories to do! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I don't know what to do.  
  
Sakura: (Sigh) I knew that. Moyo-chan!  
  
Tomoyo: Chai-chan doesn't own the following, CCS, Sakura, me, Eriol, Syaoran, etc. but might own some of the characters like Patricia for ex. Get it? Got it! (Sigh) I hate this job.  
  
Chain: Well. I didn't force you to!  
  
Tomoyo: Before we begin. Can Chain say the Sum?  
  
Chain: Sakura's Mom gives birth, Parents and Brother in U.S.A, Syaoran in her house. All you need to know!  
  
Sakura: Short one. Heck! See ya! ^_^  
  
(Sighing, Giggling, Coughing, etc.), [Chain], {Character interruptions}, ^POV's^,  
  
It Only Took A Week  
  
1- confessing  
  
Sakura Kinimoto a seventeen-year-old teenager was with her old usual self. She was always happy with her family. Her Mom was pregnant, Dad was a scientist, and Brother was taking Medical School in another country. After 6, 7 months of her mother's pregnancy, she finally gave birth.  
  
~ Two Days Later ~  
  
"YIPPE!!!! Another baby girl!!!!"  
  
"Quiet down, Sakura. You mother is resting. Umm. Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah Daddy?"  
  
"Umm. your Mom and I, after your mom gets out of the hospital, we're going to U.S.A. to visit Touya. We're leaving you with Patty. You can invite Tomoyo, Eriol, and another friend over. Understood?"  
  
"Huh? Er-Yeah! Just don't forget to write!"  
  
"We're staying there for a week. We're leaving in five days."  
  
~ Four Days Later ~  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
For the last letter you sent me, thanks! I couldn't reply A.S.A.P. 'cause my mom just gave birth again! Her name's Patricia! But we sometimes call her, either Trish, Tricia, Trishi When ever we call her that, she cries suddenly, Pats, or Patty! Mom and dad's going to U.S.A. to visit Touya for a week! And I can invite three friends over! They're leaving tomorrow. Everything here is doing okay. Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged. Chiharu and Yamazaki, too But they still fight! Well. Pats' nearly waking up! Gotta go! I'll be waiting for your reply!  
  
Sincerely, Kinimoto Sakura.  
  
Sakura folded the letter and placed it in an envelope and ran as fast as she could to reach the mailbox. She was just in time. The mailman was about to get the mail. After giving the mail, Sakura went beck to her house and read the letter Syaoran last gave her.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
How's things going there? How are you? I think I'm coming back at. I don't know! But I'll tell you one thing. MY SISTERS ARE TORTURING ME!!!!!!!!! HE- E- E- ELP In other words, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do something! Anything! Just get me outta here!  
  
Best Friend, Syaoran.  
  
~ Syaoran's house in China ~  
  
"MAIL!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked one of Syaoran's sisters  
  
"One for me, Mom, bills, bills, Syaoran from Sakura. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What's going on there?" [Could I make up all four sisters of Syaoran? I don't even know what their names are! They're never mentioned in the episodes and I haven't seen Movie 1 and 2! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!!!!!!] {Okay!}  
  
"Mom! Shoti's got mail!!!! From Ying Fa!"  
  
"Give it to me, Atchi! You didn't read it did you?"  
  
"Oh, No! Not me!"  
  
Syaoran snatched it from his fourth sister. All of her sisters, Mei Li, including his Mom was giggling at his back.  
  
'Guess I'd better go outside for them not to read.'  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
For the last letter you sent me, thanks! I couldn't reply A.S.A.P. 'cause my mom just gave birth again! Her name's Patricia! But we sometimes call her, either Trish, Tricia, Trishi When ever we call her that, she cries suddenly, Pats, or Patty! Mom and dad's going to U.S.A. to visit Touya for a week! And I can invite three friends over! They're leaving tomorrow. Everything here is doing okay. Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged. Chiharu and Yamazaki, too But they still fight! Well. Pats' nearly waking up! Gotta go! I'll be waiting for your reply!  
  
Sincerely, Kinimoto Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked happy when he read hat things were doing great. He even laughed at the part when Sakura wrote that Eriol and Tomoyo, and Chiharu and Yamazaki, was engaged. He was completely happy, he didn't notice that is sisters, Mei Li, and his mom was spying.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[We all read that Syaoran was tied in a chair and his sisters, and Mei Li was around him.]  
  
"Tell us! We're going to put ice in your pants if you don't spill!"  
  
'Shit! I'm caught! What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!'  
  
"Syaoran, SPILL!!!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
One of his sisters and Mei Li placed ice inside his pants that made him swear. All four sister was shocked to hear him swear. Mei Li wasn't though.  
  
"Now Syaoran, Spill the hell beans!"  
  
"OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like her! Satisfied?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"'Cause you didn't tell us one thing, Shoti."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Like her as what?"  
  
"FINE!!!!! I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
Chain: If you're wondering what Shoti and Atchi means. SUFFER!!!!!!!!! 'Cause I'm not telling! But if you tell me the four sisters' names of Syaoran [Even though you know what Shoti and Atchi means please still tell me!] please tell me!!  
  
Sakura: I'm telling you. but really do give us the names! She has got no clue! Well. for once I'm sad for you.  
  
Chain: I'm telling you in the BIO [If you know what I mean]. Just press my name up there and you'll see! PS- I'm not uploading until I get 5 minimum, and 10 maximum of reviews! PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Swearing

Chain: Hi, Hi! Finally I was done with the 1st chapter! I just hope that the others still like it!  
  
Sakura: START IT!!!!!!  
  
Chain: Okay, okay!  
  
Sakura: (Sigh). Moyo-chan!  
  
Tomoyo: Chai-chan doesn't own the following, CCS, Sakura, me, Eriol, Syaoran, etc. but might own some of the characters like Patricia for ex. Get it? Got it! (Sigh) I hate this job.  
  
Chain: Sheesh! Stop being irritating!  
  
Sakura: Before we begin. Can Chain say the Sum?  
  
Chain: Syaoran's going to Sakura's house for a week to help her take care of Pats. But not only Sakura likes him. So will.  
  
Sakura: Short one. Heck! See ya! ^_^  
  
(Sighing, Giggling, Coughing, etc.), [Chain], {Character interruptions}, ^POV's^,  
  
It Only Took A Week  
  
2- swearing  
  
"MOM!!!! I'm going back to Japan for Sakura. She's got a new baby sister, Patricia. She doesn't have anyone with her. So could I go there?"  
  
"Sure, Xiao Lang. Pack your things and you're leaving at 12:00 in the afternoon tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, Mom!"  
  
~ Sakura's house ~  
  
'Great! Syaoran's here already!'  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"My god! Pats' awake already! Gotta get the door and run to Pats!"  
  
'You always wake up in a bad time, Pats!'  
  
"Hell-"  
  
"No time, Syaoran! Gotta get to my sister! Gotta do dishes, and dinner! See ya!"  
  
'Oh, boy. I'm here already, and Sakura couldn't even greet me that well. Who should blame her anyway? She's got a 'lil Sis. Gotta help her with the dishes and I'd better do tonight's dinner.'  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After hearing a baby cry, Syaoran jumped. But then.  
  
"Hush, Pats!"  
  
"You know, I think we'd better help her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Two more familiar and annoying voices came out of the baby monitor.  
  
After Pats has been hushed down, they all went downstairs for dinner. When Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura walked in, they smelled.  
  
"Ukiya!"  
  
"Right, Pats. Sukiyaki."  
  
When they all went in, they saw Syaoran slicing Makis.  
  
"Ooh! I think someone's getting crazy here!"  
  
'God!' "Shut up Hiirigizawa!"  
  
"Like I ever will."  
  
"Let's just keep quiet and eat! Pats' getting hungry!"  
  
Everyone ate really long. It took them at least 1 hour to finish their food! Pats was the best eater. But whenever Sakura feeds her a spoon she always closes her mouth tight and looks away from the food. But when Syaoran feeds her, she seems to eat it [now do you know the one who likes Syaoran too?].  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were switching foods from their spoons.  
  
"Syaoran? Tomoyo and me will go to the groceries to get our food tomorrow. I'll leave you and Eriol with Pats! Bye!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo slammed the door shut and locked it. Pats, then, was reaching into a bowl of soup. Then it fell.  
  
"Damn, Pats! You've just taken a bath with your sister! C'mon here Pats!"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Uh oh! Looks like someone's going to be in trouble when they get back."  
  
"Shut up, Eriol! No, no, no, no!!! Say Sakura."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Sa- Ku- Ra! Sakura."  
  
"Doggie!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked at the dog Pats was playing with. When Syaoran saw that Pats wasn't swearing anymore he calmed down.  
  
"Well, looks like your not going to be in trouble anymore."  
  
"For the first time in my life I damn agree with you."  
  
Saying that, Syaoran remembered that Pats wasn't allowed to hear someone swear. After remembering that, he was sweating all over. His shirt was wet already! Eriol walked away from him.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Oops! My mistake! You're still in trouble. Quick, let's take her to our room and teach her how to say something else before-"  
  
"We're home!"  
  
"My God, we're too late" Eriol whispered trying not to let Pats hear him swear.  
  
"Well. nice knowing ya!"  
  
Eriol went to his room but before he went upstairs he kissed Tomoyo and whispered to her the swearing. Tomoyo had her face in an Uh-oh one. Sakura sometimes gets cheery but when someone teases her or does some bad influence on someone who's younger than them, she gets really scary.  
  
"Eriol? Where's Pats?"  
  
"Oh, she's in the kitchen with Syaoran. So. what did you get for tomorrow's food?"  
  
"Er-Teriyaki. For breakfast, eggs, ham, hotdogs, and bread. For tonight's snack, I'll make Potato Balls and Onion rings."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Who was that? That wasn't Patty isn't it?"  
  
'Uh oh! Syaoran? Nice to really know you! She's getting to be a monster already!'  
  
Eriol thought sweat dropping with Tomoyo. They both got really scared. But Sakura just went upstairs instead. When Tomoyo finally went to the kitchen she saw Syaoran carrying and throwing Patty up in the air.  
  
"Syaoran! Don't throw her!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Syaoran stopped throwing her and Patty was crying trying to say.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chain: ENDIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: For now.  
  
Chain: Note yourself that, I'm not uploading until I get 5 minimum, and 10 maximum of reviews! PLEASE!!!! 


	3. basket ball game

Chain: I have nothing to say to ya all! So suffer!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Argh! Just start the bloody hell story!  
  
Chain: Okay, okay!  
  
Sakura: (Sigh).  
  
Tomoyo: Chai-chan doesn't own the following, CCS, Sakura, me, Eriol, Syaoran, the song, etc. but might own some of the characters like Patricia for ex. Get it? Got it! (Sigh) I hate this job.  
  
Chain: Sheesh! Stop being irritating!  
  
Tomoyo: Before we begin. Can Chain say the Sum?  
  
Chain: Eriol and Tomoyo had a date to go to, leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind. They both were bored since Patty was asleep and then a little play of basketball might do.  
  
Sakura: Short one. Heck! See ya! ^_^  
  
(Sighing, Giggling, Coughing, etc.), [Chain], {Character interruptions}, ^POV's^,  
  
It Only Took A Week  
  
3- basketball game  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Syaoran! Do something, before Sakura gets here! Say something else!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Pats say Shoot!"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Cased closed!"  
  
Sakura ran to the kitchen thinking that it was Pats saying the 'Damn' thing. But she heard that Pats was saying 'Shoot' which was nothing to her.  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
Tomoyo was inside Sakura's bedroom. Sakura was dressing her. Tomoyo was wearing a white dress whiter than her skin, which ends up to her knees [I could give you a picture if you like. But she's still the 5th grade like. Kay?]. And Eriol was getting fixed too.  
  
But on his own. Syaoran had to take care of Pats. Eriol was wearing a dark blue top and pants. The shirt had a symbol [which I cannot explain, but can give you a picture too!].  
  
"There! Tomoyo you're finished! Your hair looks great!"  
  
Her hair was in a braided bun in each side, and a long hair in the front of her ears, too.  
  
"Well. we're leaving. Bye!"  
  
"See!"  
  
"Have a nice day!"  
  
"Well. Now that Patty's asleep, what should we do now?"  
  
"'Bout a game of basketball? I really want to get sweaty today."  
  
"Sure! Wait! Better get the baby monitor."  
  
Sakura waited outside. Syaoran finally came out and played. Sakura had the ball and was about to shoot. Syaoran was blocking her. They were touching each other's bodies already. Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Then.  
  
"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran jumped.  
  
'Man, Trish wakes in the wrong time! I'd better get inside and take care of her.'  
  
"Syaoran? How's- Guess I should've been worried at all."  
  
"Why not?! She nearly barfed on me!"  
  
Sakura, then, starts giggling and Pats starts crying.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing!"  
  
"Now, now, Patty. You shouldn't cry while a cute, handsome guy's not looking at you."  
  
"You? Cute and handsome? I think I'm dreaming! I gotta wake up!"  
  
Syaoran was frowning and looked at her. But Sakura didn't seem to notice 'cause she was too busy laughing, trying to get rid of the pain in her stomach, trying to stop her tears, and trying to stop herself fall onto the ground.  
  
"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! O- ouch! (Gasp) I can feel my heart pounding so fast! I can't breathe! (Gasp)"  
  
Syaoran was carrying her to the living room so she could laugh without Pats waking and so Sakura could lie down.  
  
"We're home! Er- we're going to bed now. I'm so tired! We already ate!"  
  
"I knew it. So I only cooked 3 dishes. Go on and go to sleep you two sleepy heads! Syaoran's still feeding Pats, I'm done eating so I'm left out feeding him! Syaoran, ah!"  
  
"Ah! 'Anks Akura."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol ended up not sleeping but giggling.  
  
~ Middle Of The Night ~  
  
Syaoran was sleeping in his bed peacefully until there was a baby crying. He figured that it was Pats. She missed placed her Pacifier somewhere. He looked all over her room for 15 minutes then he found it. It was in the corner of her cradle!  
  
"Sheesh! That's where it went! I'll just sleep here. (Yawn) You might wake up again. But I think that you'll need a lullaby?"  
  
I'm fallin' for you, finally my heart gave in, and I'm fallin' in love, I've known how it feels...  
  
But before Syaoran could finish, Patty fell asleep.  
  
"Next time, I might have the guts to sing that for your sister. If only she knew that I love her."  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
"Where's Syaoran? By now, he has to be awake. I'll go check on him. But before I think I'll go to Patty."  
  
"Yeah. Eriol and I will do lunch!"  
  
Sakura waved her hand-saying thanks. She opened the door to Pats' room and she saw.  
  
"Syaoran? Wonder what he's doing here?"  
  
She did something without even thinking. Something that would change her life forever.  
  
Chain: If you want your 3 pictures, just give me your e-mail [along with your review], and I'm sending you the three  
  
Sakura: Could you shut up for a moment!?  
  
Chain: Note yourself that, I'm not uploading until I get 5 minimum, and 10 maximum of reviews! PLEASE!!!! 


	4. on the rooftop

Chain: This is the last chapter. It's a short one but that's all!  
  
Sakura: So start the bloody hell story! And we can get outta here!  
  
Chain: Fine! I hate you too!  
  
Sakura: (Sigh). Could we cancel the disclaimer for now Tomoyo? They already know it anyway!  
  
Chain: Sheesh! You're being annoying these past days!  
  
Tomoyo: Before we begin. Can Chain say the Sum?  
  
Chain: Sakura twisted her ankle before their continuation of their basketball game, and Sakura decided.  
  
Sakura: Short one. See you next time!  
  
(Sighing, Giggling, Coughing, etc.), [Chain], {Character interruptions}, ^POV's^,  
  
It Only Took A Week  
  
4- on the rooftop  
  
Sakura was sitting beside Syaoran, brushing his hair, and pushing forward her face to his. For some reason, she didn't notice that it was her inside self was taking over. Syaoran, then, was beginning to wake up. Sakura jumped back to life and ran up to Pats. It was just in time she got her. She and Syaoran were starting to wake.  
  
"Weird. I thought that someone brushed my hair. (Yawn) Sakura? Didn't you hear Pats cry in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Huh? Er- No. Why'd you ask? Oh my god! Did she? I wonder why?"  
  
"I heard her. That's why I slept here for the rest of the night. But then I think you brushed my hair."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Wha- what makes you think that? I- I was carry -carrying Pats downstairs. Maybe it was Corny. Cornelia! You didn't do anything to him did you?"  
  
"Stop being bashful, Sakura. You know that Corny wasn't here. You left her outside remem?"  
  
"God, Tomoyo, you are so dead."  
  
"Shut up Eriol!"  
  
"I'm downstairs if you need me! C'mon Pats. You don't want to see this. Trust me. Oh, and foods ready!"  
  
After eating lunch, it was Sakura and Syaoran's turn to do the dishes.  
  
"Hey, Kura! Wanna continue our game yesterday? Tomoyo and Eriol promised that they'll take care of Pats."  
  
"Sure! Wait outside for a minute."  
  
Syaoran was waiting for Sakura for at least 5 minutes.  
  
~ Pats' Room ~  
  
"So.? How do you feel, Pats? You've kept him here for the whole night. Well, I've got news for you. You can never get him 'cause he's mine!"  
  
'Yeah right, Sakura! Like he is. You couldn't even admit that! So how could he be yours?'  
  
Sakura's inner voice yelled at her.  
  
"Huh? Am I getting jealous with my own sister? How's that possible?"  
  
'Well, it is possible, you stupid head!'  
  
"Look who's talking! You the one who's the head here! I have a body!"  
  
"Er- Sakura? Who are you talking to?"  
  
'Now you've done it!'  
  
"Umm. Nobody! Let's just star- Argh!"  
  
Syaoran dropped the ball and ran to her.  
  
"Sa- Sakura? What happened?"  
  
"I- I think I twisted my ankle. I don't think I could play today. I'll just go in-"  
  
Sakura fainted. Syaoran carried her to her room.  
  
~ At The Middle Of The Night ~  
  
Sakura wakes up and goes to the roof. But she noticed that there was already someone there.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Said a familiar, soft, sweet voice [for Sakura, ONLY].  
  
"Look! A meteor rain! It's pretty."  
  
"Well, not as pretty as someone I know."  
  
Sakura was kinda heartbroken hearing that. She went near Syaoran to have a better spot to see the meteor rain.  
  
"Syaoran, so you already love someone? Tell me her attitude, what she looks like, and I'll tell you the same."  
  
"Huh? Oh. She's pretty cheerful. My spirit feels free when I see her happy. But. I don't think she likes me back. I didn't even tell her yet. She has brown hair 'til the end of her shoulders. And she has emerald eyes. Well, she looks like you to be exact. Weird don't you think? Li Syaoran, a powerful boy, can't even tell a lousy feeling for a girl. Your turn to describe your dream boy."  
  
Sakura was, now, completely heartbroken. She now knows that Syaoran has someone else. She knows that she loves him. But she doesn't know one thing. That girl Syaoran described.  
  
Was her.  
  
"Oh. Well, mine's weird. I also didn't tell him yet. At high school, he went back to his hometown. He promised me that he would come back. And, he did. But now, I think that he doesn't like me. I think he has someone else. He has brown hair and chestnut eyes. He's tall. At first, he's always serious; he was glaring at me like he wants to kill me. But now, he's sweetest of all the guys I met. Even Yukito."  
  
Syaoran was a smart thinker. He knows that it was he. He was the one who Sakura loves. She described him too much, without thinking.  
  
"Sorry. Well, I was mad at you when we met."  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura sobbing. Sakura then realized that she was the one he loves. She threw herself into his arms as he caresses her hair and her back to calm her down. After crying, she was relieved, and lied down in his shoulders and fell asleep.  
  
"I love you, Sakura."  
  
Then, Syaoran and Sakura [after she fell asleep,] fell into a lovely [but icky], passionate kiss.  
  
Chain: Guess why it's called 'On the rooftop'. It's easy! If you have any problems, that's for you to mind! It's my life, not yours! No flaming!  
  
Sakura: Took you a long time to say that!  
  
Chain: Bye-bye!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: I only noticed now that you didn't use and character interruptions and POV's.  
  
Chain: Took YOU a long time to notice.  
  
1- Do not flame!  
  
2- Review  
  
3- LIKE IT!!!!!  
  
4- Only Jokin'!!  
  
CCS characters [in the story], Chain, Ateneo kid:  
  
WE HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pats: HA!! 


End file.
